


Moving Day

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, levi is moving, mover!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titan Moving goes above and beyond for all your moving day needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt! i haven't written in for-fucking-ever so i am sorry if this is complete garbage plz forgive me. i read it over a million times and something still doesn't sit right with me but here we are anyway.
> 
> i'm sitting on a million tumblr prompts (thank u anon[s]) so i am really trying to work through them i promise. pretend this is a really low budget and badly done porno bye.

Levi was having some regrets about choosing one of the hottest days of the year to move.  The temperature was in the high nineties and it was still only nine o’clock in the morning.

Curse July.

There was a knock at his apartment door a few minutes past nine, and with a coffee from the gas station down the street in his hand, he opened the door.  It took everything in him to keep said coffee in his hands.

“Hello, Mr. Ackerman!  We’re from Titan Moving.”

Levi was dead in his tracks, eyes wide at he looked at the young man in front of him.  Tanned skin, messy brown hair and green eyes brighter than anything he’d ever seen.

 _Shouldn’t this kid be a model?_ He thought while holding back the smallest of smirks.

“Mr. Ackerman?” the man asked curiously after Levi hadn’t answered, or moved, or really acknowledged the fact he and his two buddies were standing in front of him.

Levi shook his head and feigned exhaustion. “Sorry, didn’t sleep well last night.” He lied, moving himself to the side. “And its just Levi, by the way. ‘Mr. Ackerman’ makes me feel like I’m a senior.”

The man laughed softly, a beautiful sound to the smaller man’s ears.  “Well, I’m Eren. And this is Reiner and Bertholdt.”

It was then that Levi actually took notice to the other two men behind Eren.  The blond looked ready to go, while the other brunet had already broken out a sweat. Levi pushed the thought of sweaty hands on his belongings out of his mind and turned his attention back to Eren.

“Everything is packed and ready to go, so just ask me if you have any questions.”

“Will do, Levi!”  Eren said cheerfully before the three of them made their way into his home.

 

 

It didn’t take very long for Levi’s belongings to be moved into the truck.  He didn’t have much to start off with, and for that he was thankful.  He’d moved a lot over the last few years and had downsized considerably every single time.  This was no exception.  He probably would have moved himself if he didn’t have large pieces of furniture and a tiny hatchback vehicle.

Once the truck was packed up, the movers and Levi made their way to his new apartment on the other side of town and closer to the campus in which Levi would be starting to teach in the fall. The demolition of the old apartment worked out for him in that respect.

When they had arrived, Levi took the movers up to the apartment to show them which room was which.  They took quick note before making their way down the truck to grab the runners for the floor and to start unloading.

Levi paced around the new, empty apartment as he waited for his belongings.  He took the time to open the sliding glass door and all the windows to air the place out. It was hot, causing the room to be stuffy and he could see dust filtering through the sunlight, making his skin crawl. And while the air conditioning would have been a good choice, Levi needed the fresh air.

Time ticked on and his apartment started to fill up with boxes and his furniture.  He pulled the couch to the centre of the living room, in front of where he’d mount the television on the wall.  He set boxes on the counters in the kitchen to somewhat organize where he’d put things in the cupboards.  He nearly tripped over his own two feet once he saw Eren without his shirt on, and Eren stared at him perplexed.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah.  Just forgot how to walk, that’s all.”  Levi muttered, trying to look anywhere but Eren’s tan chest, and abs, and _was that a piercing also why is he wet?_

Eren hummed quietly, squinting at the man in front of him, dragging one of his hands through his damp hair, pushing it back. “Also sorry for the nudity. It’s just too hot; I thought I was going to pass out after bringing up your bed.  I had to dump water on my head.”

“I-it’s quite alright, I understand.” Levi stuttered, still trying to keep his eyes off the man in front of him and definitely trying to not picture him pouring water all over himself.

Eren hummed again, causing Levi to glance up only to see the faintest smirks on the man’s face.  He definitely knew what was on Levi’s mind, and the shorter man felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks as he turned to walk back into the kitchen.

“There’s just a few more boxes and your TV, and then we’ll be out of your hair.”  Eren called as he walked back to the door.

Levi tried to busy himself in the kitchen, opening boxes until he found his dishrags to start cleaning out the cupboards. The heat was getting to him the more he cleaned and he found himself stepping off of the chair he had been standing on to take off his shirt.  His heart nearly jumped out of his throat when he set the shirt down, only to find Eren standing in the doorway, not even trying to hide the face that he was staring.

“S-sorry!”  Levi stuttered, not sure why he was embarrassed.  He was perfectly content with his body after all, although Eren’s staring…

Eren crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. “You work out?”

“I – uh, yeah.  Why?”

“You look like you work out.” Eren said simply with a shrug, eyes moving down Levi’s body.

“Th-thanks.”

“They actually have a gym at the college, you know.” The brunet said conversationally as he kept his eyes on Levi.

“That will be convenient.  I hadn’t seen any others around.” Levi replied, unable to keep his eyes off of Eren any longer.  He wasn’t sure why he was so embarrassed; it was highly likely he would never see the kid again.

“Reiner and Bertholdt are downstairs working out the bill, I said I’d come up and let you know that the truck is empty.”

Levi paused for a moment before nodding.

“Is there anything out of place that you want me to move?  I’ve still got the cart up here if something is too heavy.  Although with those arms I’m sure everything would be a breeze.” Eren offered.

“U-um…” Levi managed to get out, all the while taking the compliment and putting it into safe keeping in his mind. “I haven’t really had a good walk through, actually.” 

With that, Levi walked around the half island in the kitchen and into the dining room.  There was a basic table with a few chairs in the center, alongside a couple boxes on the tabletop.  Levi decided that was okay and turned to move into the living room.

The living room had been the only room he’d really looked at and moved things around, so he was content with how things were and wandered down the hallway to his bedroom with Eren trailing behind him.

He stepped into the room and looked at where they had placed his things.  He had his dresser across from the door, with the closet beside it; exactly how he had planned it to be.  His bed and solitary nightstand were on the opposite wall beside where he was standing. He frowned slightly and turned to look at Eren, who was watching him intently.

“Problem?” the younger boy asked, stepping up to stand beside the smaller man.

“You don’t need the cart or anything, but I think my bed would be better pushed into the corner, since I only have the one nightstand.” Levi explained, staring at the box spring and bare mattress in front of him.

“Alright!”

Eren stepped away from Levi immediately and around to the other side of the bed. Levi watched as the boy picked up the nightstand and carried it to the foot of the bed for the time being.

“If only this thing had wheels. I’ll help you lift it.” Levi said, moving to the top of the bed and crouching down.  Eren followed his lead at the other end.  Levi counted to three and the two of them lift and set the bed down where it belonged.

Eren quickly scooped the nightstand back up and sat it down beside the bed.

“That’s better.”  Levi sighed, turning to sit on the edge of the mattress. “I really appreciate the help today. You guys went above and beyond.”

Eren laughed quietly and shook his head. “No need to thank us. We were just doing the job you’re paying us to do.”

“Oh, I am well aware.”  The man replied, eyeing the boy in front of him. “Though the last time I moved it wasn’t as smooth, they broke a bookshelf of mine and I had to basically move all my heavy furniture myself.  So, I appreciate you hanging around to see if there is anything out of place.”

The brunet moved from foot to foot as a smile played upon his lips.  “Well, you’re very welcome.”

“And it doesn’t hurt that you…” Levi mumbled, unsure of the words that tried to leave his own mouth.  He could definitely feel heat creeping up his neck.

“Sorry?  I didn’t catch that.”

The man closed his eyes and sighed. “I am saying it doesn’t hurt that you’re incredibly attracted.” He admitted, looking anywhere but Eren and knowing his face was then thousand shades of red; a look that didn’t suit him at all.

“O-oh?” Eren stuttered, stepping closer to Levi who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.  “It’s not every day I get to hear that, thank you.”  He replied, quickly followed by, “Nor is it every day we are moving things for an equally attractive person, who up until not long ago was hiding one of his best attributes.”

At that, Levi turned his head up to look at Eren, who was standing much closer than he thought.  His eyes widened ever so slightly as the boy had bent forward, they were nearly face-to-face.

“How long does it take to get the bill set up?” Levi asked, feeling as though he couldn’t get any more embarrassed in that moment.

Eren shrugged.  “It was probably done by the time I got upstairs.  Honestly?  Bertholdt and Reiner are probably a bit preoccupied in the back of the truck with the way they were talking on the way over here.  I’m sure they don’t even realize I’m still gone.”  Levi frowned and opened his mouth to speak, though Eren cut him off as though able to read his thoughts.  “Don’t worry, the truck is scoured with bleach and other cleaning products before we move people’s things.”

“How did you…”

“Let’s just say I had a feeling…”

“Oh?”

“And I also have this other feeling…” Eren trailed off, and before Levi could really think about what was happening, their lips pressed together.

And a wave of what felt like relief washed over Levi as the kiss deepened, and he found his arms moving around Eren’s neck to pull him closer.  The movements were quick and sloppy, needy and unsure.  Eren surged forward finally, pushing Levi back onto the bed, and the kiss was only broken for those few moments.  Their lips soon met once more, and Levi pushed the nerves and the thoughts of how completely out of the blue the whole situation was as his tongue pushed against Eren’s.

The brunet hummed quietly into Levi’s mouth as he slowly knelt up on the mattress between the man’s parted legs. He kept his balance with his arms on either side of the body under him, and continued the kiss hungrily.

Soon enough, however, the kiss once more broke so the two could breathe and Eren took his chance to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to Levi’s jaw, and trailed down to his neck.

“N-no vis-visable marking, please.” Levi stuttered, just as Eren grazed his teeth against his skin.

“No problem.”

Eren continued to trail his lips down Levi’s body, letting his tongue glide across the man’s collarbone and down his chest to circle around his nipples.  At the sensation, Levi couldn’t help but hiss and was thankful he hadn’t opted into wearing a tighter pair of pants.  His shorts were already starting to become uncomfortable.

Eren kept up with his ministrations, kissing and teasing each of Levi’s nipples before continuing down the man’s body and appreciating the defined muscle beneath his skin.  He nipped gently at the skin beside his belly button before running his tongue over the flesh and dipping his head down further, crawling back on his knees.

Levi watched with half lidded eyes as Eren moved lower. His heart was racing in his chest, and his breathing was erratic, and on top of everything he thought he was about to pass out from the heat.  He couldn’t, however, not when he had Eren’s hands moving up the outside of his thighs, and his mouth on his hip, biting hard.

“Fuck…” Levi hissed as his hips rose off the bed. He was definitely going to have a mark there.

Eren chuckled quietly before letting his tongue run across to the other side of Levi’s hips, repeating his actions. The boy’s hands moved up to the front of Levi’s shorts, and a smirk grew on his face as he could feel the man’s hard length beneath the fabric.  Eren glanced up to Levi, who was looking right back down at him and silently asked if it was okay to continue.  The man gave a slight nod, and Eren took no time at all to undo the shorts and tug them down with his underwear.

Levi groaned, relieved as his cock sprung free from the confines of his shorts.  He parted his legs a little more once Eren had got the shorts off of one of his legs, and gasped loudly as Eren wasted no time in lapping up the underside of the sensitive skin.

Eren’s tongue moved up and swirled around the head, all the while his hands roamed to the back of Levi’s thighs to push them forward against the man’s chest.  The boy let his tongue lap over the head once more before slipping Levi’s cock into his mouth.  He let his head bob a few times, hollowing his cheeks every time he pulled back and loved the sounds coming from the man beneath him.

Levi, on the other hand, was stunned by the noise coming from his own mouth.  He hadn’t had many bed partners in the last couple years, if he was being honest, but he couldn’t remember being so vocal.  Nor could he find it within himself to stop because it seemed to spur Eren’s actions on.

Eren moved his head back up after a short while and replaced his mouth with his hand, pumping Levi slowly.  The brunet’s face was flushed red from heat, and he’d have done anything right then and there for a cold blast of air.  He moved himself forward as he kept his hand on Levi’s cock, his lips meeting the other’s once more in a dazed and sloppy kiss.

“You wouldn’t happen to have…” Eren started to ask, feeling dumb about asking.  Of course, everything would still be packed if he had lube or condoms.

Levi groaned on the bed and nearly whined at the thought of having to move.  He didn’t want to stop, but it seemed that he had no choice.  He knew exactly where the things they needed were.  He pushed himself up and once Eren had moved to the side, Levi slipped off of the mattress and over to a small box by the bedroom door. He quickly ripped through the tape and opened the box to find all the knick-knacks and accessories he had stored in his nightstand before moving.  He dug to the bottom and found the condom first, tossing it to Eren who took no time in getting out of his own shorts to get himself ready.

Levi watched for a moment as Eren eagerly freed his dick and began a slow stroking rhythm.  It wasn’t until Eren began fiddling with the condom packet that the man turned back to the box in search for the lube he knew he had somewhere in the mess of things.

After tossing extra phone chargers and a vibrator to the side, he finally set his eyes on a tube at the bottom of the box. Relieved, he stood back up and walked back over to the boy on the bed.

Eren had taken to lying down on his back, lazily playing with his cock with his eyes on Levi.

Biting the inside of his lip, Levi crawled up to straddle the boy’s hips.  He uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers to slick them up. He lifted his hips a bit before reaching around, prodding at his own entrance with his slicked up fingers.

It took him a moment to get comfortable before pushing his fingers into his ass.  Starting with one, he slowly started to stretch himself out over Eren. Once relaxed, he added in a second finger to open himself up further.

Once Levi was satisfied, or rather, once he decided he needed more than just his fingers, he reached for the lube once more and poured a bit more onto his hand.  He reached down and slowly started stroking Eren’s wrapped cock until he was slicked up just right.  The man shuffled forward on his knees and reached around to guide Eren into him as he slowly sat down with a moan.

“Fuck.”  Levi managed to breathe out, not having had much time in the last few weeks to really relieve himself of any sexual tension.

Eren’s hands moved up Levi’s thighs and to his hips, squeezing gently.

With a deep breath, Levi relaxed the best he could before slowly rocking on Eren’s cock.  He kept his movements slow, getting used to the feeling of being so full, and Eren didn’t force him to hurry up in any way.  It was slow and steady, even though Levi so wanted to be pounded right into the bed right then and there.

Eventually, Levi started to pick up the pace. He lifted himself up and fell back into Eren’s hips harder with each movement, but it just wasn’t enough. Biting his lip, he rolled off of the boy and onto his back, quickly followed by Eren.  The brunet’s hands moved back up the backs of Eren’s thighs as he settled between Levi’s legs, and he immediately pushed into him, hard.

Levi gasped as he saw stars.  It was exactly what he had wanted.

“Yes, right there.” He mumbled, barely audible as skin continued to slap skin with Eren continuously assaulting the newly found prostate with each and every thurst.

He enjoyed the sounds the man was making beneath him, and he didn’t want him to stop.  Levi’s arms moved above his head, reaching for something to hold onto as the boy continued to push into him repeatedly.  He really hated the lack of sheets and pillows on the bare mattress, and the lack of headboard attached to his bedframe. 

Eren’s hips continued in rough movements, brushing the bundle of nerves with damn near each and every movement. Sweat was starting to form on the boy’s head, and he let go of one of Levi’s legs to brush his bangs from his face. It was then he really got a good look at Levi.  There was a red tint down the man’s neck and over his chest.  Sweat was making his hair stick to his forehead and it made his body shine in the afternoon sunlight coming though the window.

Eren wondered if he’d ever see the man again after this.  He wondered if he should properly ask for his number.  He really was an attractive man, who was definitely into him.  Or desperate.

Levi’s hands on his chest interrupted the boy’s thoughts.  He felt dull nails scraping down his front before the hands were off of him completely yet again. He watched as Levi blindly reached for his neglected cock, bouncing off of his stomach and smearing beads of precum over his skin.  Eren smacked the man’s hand away and wrapped his own fist around him, pumping him in time with that of his hips.

Levi couldn’t stop his mewling and was completely coming apart underneath Eren and his movements.  He knew he would not be able to last much longer, especially with how rough Eren was being.  Hell, he’d be surprised if he’d be able to get back off of the mattress after they were done.

“A-almost…” Levi managed to get out, feeling the pressure starting to grow more and more.  “F-fuck, Eren…”

Eren groaned at the sound of his name falling from Levi’s lips and let his head fall forward.  His hips started to buck forward even faster, fucking Levi into the mattress harder than he had been.  Levi’s noises were starting to become hoarse and breathy as he slowly lost his voice all together.

Eren could start to feel Levi clenching his muscles around him, and as soon as he had looked down to his hand, he watched as ribbons of white started to escape from the man’s cock.  Levi continued to moan; voice wrecked and unable to catch his breath.

The sight of Levi completely blissed out, red faced and sweating beneath him was the last thing he needed. A few more rough thrusts later, the boy was groaning loudly as he let himself go, pushing into Levi as far as he could go as he came.

Levi reached up and pulled Eren’s face down, letting their mouths connect between gasps for air.  Tongues pushed against each other in between them before Eren broke away completely and pulled out.  He kissed his way down Levi’s salty skin to his stomach where pools of white were slowly drying.  Without really even thinking about it, he slowly lapped up the mess before looking back up at Levi, who watched with wide eyes.

The man wasn’t exactly sure what had come over him, but he reached back down to pull Eren up to kiss him again. He wasn’t one for tasting himself, but he needed to kiss him again.

The two continued their slow, messy kisses for a short time longer until an incredibly annoying sound started coming from the clothes on the floor causing Eren to groan.

“That’s my phone.”  He mumbled, reluctantly pulling away from Levi all together. He slipped off of the bed and bent to grab the phone from his shorts.  He unlocked it and answered, resting the phone between his ear and his shoulder.  “Yeah?” he asked, frowning as he pulled off the condom to tie off the end.  “Shit, sorry.  I won’t be too long.” He said, biting the inside of his lip as he glanced to Levi, holding up the soiled rubber in his hand.

Levi watched the whole thing from the bed, unable to really move aside from pointing to the small trashcan sitting by the closet.

Eren hung up the phone and sighed quietly and started to get changed.  “They’ve been wondering where I am for the last ten minutes.”

“Are you going to get in trouble or anything? You can say that I seduced you.” Levi offered, raising one of his eyebrows as he watched the boy dress.

Eren laughed quietly and shook his head as he did up his shorts.  “Nah, like I said, they do things in the truck all the time.  And I’m usually the good one.” 

“What kind of moving company did I hire? Jesus.”

“Hey, we moved your things and didn’t break anything!”

“No, I know.  You did well, Eren.  And I appreciate it.”

“Can you move?”  Eren asked after a moment of looking at Levi, who really hadn’t moved at all.

“Ah, well, see, I’m just gonna get used to being in this room for now…” he said, trailing off and looking to the ceiling.

An awkward silence filled the room after that, and both parties wanted to make it stop.

“Do you go to the college?”  Eren asked, not really wanting to leave just yet. He stepped closer to the bed.

“Well, I mean, I don’t go to the college really. I go there and make money, but I am not a student there.”

Levi took note of how Eren’s eyes widened ever so slightly.

“Oh shit.  So like, are you on the school board or—“

“Starting this year I am a professor in anthropology.”

“Oh shit.”

Levi squinted at the boy above him. “What?”

“I, uh, I go there and I’m in the middle of getting a degree and I suppose I will be seeing you in September…” Eren admitted, ten thousand times more embarrassed than he had ever been in his life.

“I suppose starting at this college won’t be all bad…” Levi said with a sigh as Eren’s phone started to go off again in his pocket.

“Okay, okay!  Calm your tits, Reiner, I’m on my way down.”  Eren cried into his phone.  He shoved the device into his pocket once more and sighed. “I suppose I better go before they come up here and drag me out themselves.  The bill should be in the mail in the next couple days.”

Levi chuckled softly and pushed himself up, wincing slightly at the pain in his lower back.  He waved for Eren to move closer to the bed, and once the boy’s knees hit the edge of the mattress, the man reached up to pull him down to kiss him once more. It was quick and unlike any of the other’s they had shared that afternoon.

“I’ll see you again.”  Levi said with a smirk and watched as Eren fled the room, before his coworkers came to force him out himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
